


Connections

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa uses her connections to get into fashion week.





	

“I’m sorry but you’re not on the list.” Louisa tried not to show her disappointment.

“Can you check again?” asked Louisa.

“Well, I don’t know why I should,” said the bouncer (why did a fashion show need a bouncer anyway?), crossing his arms over his chest. “Ugly little duckling like you has no interest in fashion anyway.”

“Hey, I might not care that much about fashion, but that’s a bit harsh,” said Louisa. She spoke loudly enough that one of the other guards (no fashion show needed to be guarded by three guards, surely) looked over at her.

“Hey, I recognise you,” he said. “Let her in, Gary. She’s linked to one of the A-listers.”

“Really? Which one?” asked the bouncer, looking between the guard and the girl in front of him.

“She’s dating Lisa. You know, that punk rock chick who dropped off the radar after her world tour?” said the guard.

“Hmm. I’ll have to check Jinstagram for that,” said the bouncer, pulling a slim smartphone out of his pocket. He somehow managed to tap the tiny keys to unlock it with his huge fingers, then waited for the app to load. “Ah, so you are. Sorry for the confusion, Louisa, of course you’re allowed in.” With that, the bouncer pulled the velvet rope aside and Louisa walked into the fashion show.

For once, she was glad that Lisa had posted so much about her on Jinstagram. She put her hand in her pocket, debating checking Lisa’s social media. She didn’t usually do that, fearing backlash. But just once couldn’t hurt, right? And maybe Lisa’s fans would be okay with her dating a normal person.

Louisa peeked at the first post she found of herself, biting her lip as she slowly scrolled down. Lisa’s caption about her made her smile, talking about how much she loved her (with many heart-eyes emojis). She didn’t remember that photo being taken. She remembered the day, when she’d stood looking over at South Hoof from the Fort Pinta balcony. The setting sun put a nice orange glow over everything, and she was laughing in the picture, probably at something that Lisa had said.

The memory was so sweet that Louisa didn’t want to risk ruining it. She put her phone away and looked around at all the people inside. She hadn’t picked Mr Kembell or Ydris as people who would be interested in fashion. She was surprised to see Sabine, but decided to ignore her for now. Louisa walked over to another person instead.

“Bjorn,” she greeted the man. “Trying to find garden inspiration from a fashion show?” She’d spied Agnetha hiding behind the seats, but she hadn’t felt like talking to her.

“Yes, but I also love fashion shows,” said Bjorn. “Some other fashion shows have weird clothing, but Jorvik’s fashion show is what you’d expect. And the clothes are all available to buy soon after! Not that any of these would fit me, of course.” He laughed, and Louisa grinned at his words. At least he wasn’t self-conscious about his appearance.

“That’s what I like about it too,” said Louisa. “How did you get in, though? The guards at the door barely let me in.”

“Oh, Agnetha helped with that,” said Bjorn.

“Of course she did,” said Louisa, laughing. That woman had probably had the poor guards shaking in their thousand-dollar boots. “My girlfriend helped me get in too.”

“And who might that be?” asked Bjorn. Louisa realised, shamefully, that she hadn’t actually spoken to the man since helping him restore the winery gardens so long ago.

“Lisa,” said Louisa. “The punk rock singer. She came back to Jorvik to take a break and we kind of fell in love.” That was the basic gist of it, and Bjorn didn’t need to know about the ancient tree and the whole Pandoria bit.

“Oh, I think I remember reading about that,” said Bjorn. “Sometimes we get delivered a celebrity gossip magazine by mistake. But I had no idea that the simple Jorvegian girl was you.”

“Well, the magazine got that bit wrong,” said Louisa.

“I know, I can tell by your accent,” said Bjorn. “You’re not a native of Jorvik. But neither is Lisa. That’s one thing you have in common, you know.”

“How do you know that?” asked Louisa.

“Gossip magazines,” said Bjorn. Louisa was starting to suspect that Bjorn wasn’t accidentally getting those magazines at all. “No, she moved to Jorvik from another country so that her father could work for Dark Core.”

“Oh yeah, I think I remember her saying that now,” said Louisa. “She told me that she had to move for her dad’s work, but not that she was from another country.” And yet she spoke Jorvegian like a native, though that did explain her knowledge of English. Louisa made a mental note to talk to her girlfriend about that when she returned from patrol.

“I think it was America,” said Bjorn, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Hmm. Anyway, that conversation took a turn.”

“How did you meet Agnetha?” asked Louisa, suddenly wanting to know more about this man.

“Oh, now that is a lovely story,” said Bjorn. “I was working as a gardener at the time, and one day she just strode in and stole my heart.”

“How?” asked Louisa, sitting down beside him. She did have a soft spot for romance, and at least this couple had no drama going on.

“Well, there I was, weeding the garden, when suddenly she strode over to me and told me to work harder. Well, I worked harder, and by the end of that spring, the garden was in full bloom and more beautiful than ever.” Bjorn looked a little misty-eyed at the memory.

“So… you love that she brings out the best in you by making you work hard?” asked Louisa. That was a little strange, but different people liked different things.

“Yes, she’s shown me that a little extra effort and hard work can result in wondrous things,” said Bjorn. “Without her, I would probably still be a humble little gardener, maybe pottering around a sweet little cottage in the countryside somewhere. But through her, I have had the honour of restoring the winery gardens. We get so many guests, and it makes my heart soar to see so many people enjoying my creation.”

“I’m surprised Agnetha doesn’t make them work or something,” said Louisa. “Sorry, but she is a little…”

“Oh no, don’t worry, she has learned from her past experiences that people don’t like being put to work,” said Bjorn.

“But-“ Louisa protested, remembering the weeks of fertilising and weeding and pipe-fixing and rodent-catching.

“You were the exception,” said Bjorn. “She wanted to see what you could become. You were one of her little projects.”

“It does feel good knowing that I helped fix up that garden,” said Louisa. “And riding through it every day while I train my horses is wonderful.”

“I knew you’d see that side of things,” said Bjorn, beaming. Louisa smiled back at him. Such a pure man. She wondered why he hadn’t had any children with Agnetha, but she decided not to pry. Knowing Jorvik, one of them was probably infertile or something. And that would just ruin the happy atmosphere.

So, instead, Louisa sat back and watched the fashion show.


End file.
